Bücher / Hörbücher
'Die Bücher - Romane' The Roadleft - Simon Guerrier (Sprache - Englisch) ''' Annie has learned quite a bit about her new friend Gemma: she's from Bristol, she used to work in a pharmacy, and she's never forgiven herself for the suicide of her teenage son. She also died ten years ago and doesn't know why she's come back through that door. Perhaps it has something to do with the new road they're building through the rundown part of town. The plans are sparking protests, and Annie knows those derelict houses hold a secret in Gemma's past. Will stopping the demolition help Gemma be at peace again? Annie, George and Mitchell get involved in the road protest, but they're more concerned by mysterious deaths at the hospital. Deaths that have also attracted the attention of the new Hospital Administrator... '''Buch Being Human: The Road - Simon Guerrier ISBN-10: 1846078989 ISBN-13: 978-18460789897 left Audiobuch - von [[Lenora Crichlow - Geist Annie|Lenora Crichlow] (Darstellerin Annie)] Being Human: The Road - Simon Guerrier ISBN-10: 1620647249 ISBN-13: 978-1620647240 (Audio CD) rightChasers - Mark Michalowski (Sprache - Englisch) ''' George's friend, Kaz, arrives at the flat with a staggering request: she and her partner Gail want to have a child, and they'd like George to be the father. George is warming to the idea - he's always wanted kids, and he can be as involved in the baby's life as he wishes - but he is wary: what if his condition is genetic? Mitchell and Annie don't approve of the new plan, but Mitchell is wrestling with a difficult decision of his own. A patient at the hospital, Leo, is surprisingly good company for a pasty older bloke who believes the 1980s were a golden age. But he seems a little too interested in Mitchell's history - and he has a surprising request of his own in store for his new friend... Buch Being Human: Chasers - Mark Michalowski ISBN-10: 1846078997 ISBN-13: 978-1846078996''' Audiobuch von [[Russell Tovey - Werwolf George|Russel Tovey] (Darsteller George)] Being Human: Chasers - Mark Michalowski ISBN 978-1-47130-5252 (bisher nur im MP3 Format) Bad Blood - James Goss (Sprache - Englisch)left One of Annie's oldest friends has come looking for her - and what's more amazing is that she's found her. Denise is the ultimate party girl, and she's determined to bring Annie out of her shell. Mitchell is delighted, but George really thinks the last thing they need to do is to go out and meet new people. Annie and Denise throw themselves into organising a Bingo night at the local sports hall - after all, it's for charity, and what's not to love about having a good time? But why is Denise back in town? Why have Bristol's vampires suddenly started hanging around wherever they go? And why does George get the feeling that Bingo night is going to go horribly, horribly wrong? Buch''' Being Human: Bad Blood - James Goss ISBN-10: 1846079004 ISBN-13: 978-1846079009''' Audiobuch von Lucy Gaskell (Darstellerin [[Sam Danson])] Being Human: Bad Blood - James Goss ISBN 978-1-47130-529-0 (bisher nur im mp3 Format erschienen) Quellen: Büchrücken Kategorie:Media